


Allá, cuando teníamos doce.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de viejas notas. De por qué Haruka pinta cuadros mientras Rin duerme. O del día en que Nanase propuso una vida juntos. /RinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allá, cuando teníamos doce.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin. Extras: Sakura y Niji.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC. NO es M-preg.
> 
>  
> 
> Sakura y Niji son los hijos que el fandom ha creado para Rin y Haru, al menos los más populares.

**Capítulo único.**

...

Tenía ya una vida llena de hábitos esculpidos por los años. Tenía tantos años que vergüenza no tenía en decirlo, aunque no había necesidad; su mirada y cabello cano lo enseñaban todo.

En su rostro tenía marcado una muy —muy— pequeña sonrisa; no porque estuviera feliz —que sí lo estaba—, fue un capricho de la vida que, ironizando algunos momentos de su vida, le había dibujado una sutil linea curva que a la larga se le hizo ya normal. No para todos, sólo para sus amigos.

A veces, cuando bajaba con sumo cuidado hasta la cocina a coger la nota del refrigerador e ir al súpermercado, se asombraba de ver cuán viejo ya era el papel aquél donde sólo había tachado la cola junto a un pedido de agua embotellada. Un pequeño, pero muy arraigado gusto de Rin que se mantuvo hasta el final; amabilidad de Sousuke, sin duda.

Cuando se es viejo cosas como esas eran para abstenerse. Aunque, de vez en cuando, se le daba por comprar una lata y beberla por las tardes, cuando el sol se oculta y el cielo se torna rojizo cual recuerdo de Rin y su enorme sonrisa.

Generalmente disfrutaba de la cola los domingos, porque días así iban a la playa junto a la familia que creció en menos de un año.

—¿Te imaginas la playa con flores de sákura? —susurraba a veces el pelirrojo a lo que sus hijos asentían con emoción.

Rin tenía mucha imaginación, pero de las cursis y vergonzosas que uno no quisiera vivir. Aunque a Haru no le importaba compartir un sueño tan ridículo si era con Rin y sus hijos.

—Y nadar.

—No, Haru. Para esa época hace frío —recuerda el regaño de Rin—. La piscina te acepto, pero en la playa no. ¿Y si se resfrían?

Con Sakura y Niji, Rin era más estricto y sobre-protector. Rasgos que se le quedaron de su instinto de hermano mayor y de una promesa a su padre que, con el tiempo, lo aplicó también a ellos.

Los quiero a salvo, Haru. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo.

Y sonreía, siempre sonreía.

Jamás dejaba de sonreír a todo el mundo, salvo cuando estaba triste o emocionado por alguna escena cursi en su manga. O la declaración en abril que le regaló Haruka para sus cumpleaños; ese día en que las flores de sakura se enredaron en los rojos cabellos de Rin y una que otra lágrima resbaló antes de que se le abalanzara encima y le abrazara repitiendo que Si, que aceptaba pasar la vida junto a él.

O la ves en que decidieron agrandar la familia y adoptaron a Sakura y Niji. Sus ojos azules son como el agua, me recuerdan a los tuyos, había dicho Rin. Sus ojos son fuego, esa fue la sencilla excusa de Haruka.

Pero lo hicieron, siempre hicieron lo que quisieron.

Quizá no se casaron como se acostumbra, tal vez no fueron una pareja común como dicta la sociedad, pero la unión libre funcionó con ellos. Si. No necesitaban de papeles ni promesas escritas cuando las acciones hablaban por ellos.

El género nunca fue un problema, muy a pesar de que Rin fuera perceptivo a las críticas de los demás.

—Tenemos dos papás.

—¿Y nunca quisieron una madre? —comentó alguna vez una señora a sus hijos, a lo que Sakura respondió con que el sexo no importaba, él tenía dos padres muy buenos y libres. Así era feliz.

Desde aquella vez Rin no había vuelto a escuchar a los demás, había aprendido que lo que hacían estaba bien y que recibía el apoyo de Haru y de sus hijos.

Nunca más le importó.

—Pero papá Rin tiene el cabello largo.

A pesar del sonrojo de Rin, Niji aprendería que eso no tenía nada que ver. Al final el muchacho tomó el ejemplo de su padre y su estilo de peinado cambió drásticamente. Cuando ambos venían a visitarle, Niji le recordaba demasiado a Rin; su corte y sus ojos. Aquellos ojos de pasión pura y llena de vida que en su juventud, y aún ahora, lo tenían enamorado.

Porque aunque Rin se fue a un lugar donde difícilmente podría alcanzarle, entendía que la distancia no era un problema. Él estaba ahí, con ellos... de alguna forma, la que sea. Como cuando Sakura se graduó, cuando Niji ganó un concurso de dibujos, cuando se fueron a la universidad, cuando se mudaron a Tokio y también en el momento en que Sakura se casó.

Y muchas otras más, muchísimas más.

Rin estuvo en todas y cada uno de esos momentos. Se lo prometió y Haruka confiaba.

—Se lo llevó el mar, ¿le extrañas, papá?

—Demasiado.

Esa palabra le parecía muy poco, nada definía lo que por tantos años había experimentado tras la muerte de Rin.

—Yo no le recuerdo —murmuraba Niji, demasiado triste—, se fue antes de que pudiera guardar su rostro. Pero si recuerdo fuego, ¿eso es bueno?

—Es bueno, el cabello de papá era como el fuego. No quemaba, calentaba.

Exacto. Haruka también le recuerda así, las fotografías no le hacían juicio a Rin. Nada refrescaba su retrato, ni aún la pintura aquella que Haru llevaba casi toda su vida pintando pero que apenas y se parecía al Rin que recordaba. Quizá con el tiempo lo había ido idealizándolo, tal vez le había olvidado de verdad... Pero entonces depara en la fotografías que tiene de él antes y después de Australia y no.

No olvida cómo era.

Recuerda su aroma a sakuras, recuerda su cabello liso, suave y la liga con que lo recogía para estar en casa, recuerda cada parte de su cuerpo siempre húmedo por el entrenamiento. También le viene a su memoria las mañanas, aquellas cuando hacía algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como cepillarse los dientes o pegar una nota anunciando que la dotación de cola se había acabado junto a una que pedía botellas de agua.

—Una lata de cola a la semana no hace daño, Nanase —le molestaba—, pero si la caballa. Exijo carne, Haru. C-A-R-N-E.

Y, desde que Rin y Sakura hicieron huelga en la casa es que se añadió la carne al desayuno de la familia. A Niji le daba igual, era como su padre, un adicto a la caballa.

Haruka no podía estar más feliz.

Se ríe.

Si. Se ríe al recordar cómo era su vida junto al pelirrojo. Momentos buenos y otros, también, malos. Como la vez en que Niji cogió un resfriado de bebé, Rin lloró como nunca al pensar que podría perder a su hijo. O aquellos momentos desastrosos como la vez en que Sakura se perdió y regresó al día siguiente justificando que se había quedado a dormir con sus amigos por culpa de la lluvia.

Aquella vez Rin le había regañado como nunca por no llamar. Hasta había planificado una serie de señales con los timbrazos para mantenerse en contacto.

—Dos timbrazos significarán que entras y sales del colegio. Cuatro y a la quinta te contesto porque significará que es urgente. ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, SAKURA?

Una costumbre que se mantuvo con los años, pero que pasó de persona. Después de que Rin se fuera era Haruka quien recibía los constantes timbrazos de Sakura y, con el tiempo, de Niji.

Si se lo preguntan, fue una buena vida. No mala. Fue buena a pesar de la falta que le hizo Rin en muchos momentos de su larga existencia.

—Y te me vas.

Si, se fue un día. Sin aviso, sin despedida.

El mar se lo había llevado.

Soltando lo último se había echado a llorar en el pasillo del hospital al que Rin no llegó con vida. Niji era un niño de tres y Sakura iba a la primaria. Ni uno dijo nada. Hasta Niji comprendió que era una despedida cuando vio al pelirrojo de su padre en aquella caja de madera antes de ser incinerado.

—Al mar, sería romántico si fuera en el mar.

Y fue así como quiso, tal y cual le gustaba a Rin. Lanzaron sus cenizas al mar para que en cada amanecer él pueda renacer.

Nunca más lo volverían a ver ni a él ni su sonrisa ni los pequeños regaños ni mucho menos sentir los abrazos o el calor que irradiaba. Jamás.

Se había ido tan rápido como llegó. Era joven, no llevaban más de cinco años juntos, tiempo insuficiente. Nada sería suficiente.

Rin vino a cambiar vidas y, cuando lo hizo, se fue.

—¿Como una estrella fugaz, no?

Eso. Como una estrella fugaz que vino a mover su mundo.

A veces observaba el cielo esperando algo, no sabe qué, pero entiende que ahora está más próximo a vivirlo que años antes.

El tiempo le ha inutilizado, pero tiene el suficiente vigor como para llegar a aquél árbol que ha envejecido tanto como él. Se conocieron de niños, cuando tenían doce y el tiempo era malo. Rin era una sanguijuela en ese entonces y Haru alguien que le negaba su compañía.

Pero terminó cediendo. Siempre terminaba cediendo a los caprichos de Rin. Pero supieron corresponderse.

Se sienta entonces, el atardecer aún no llega y Haruka alista aquél cuadro al óleo para plasmar los últimos detalles. Pinceles, pintura y el aceite correspondiente, alista la tabla y, cuando el cielo se tiñe de fuego, es cuando Nanase comienza a pintar.

El cuadro es simple, muy sencillo. Escueto.

Rin, sus hijos y él junto al agua bajo un árbol de cerezos. Ha pasado la vida viendo de transmitir toda una vida.

Sonríe. Es feliz. Y el atardecer ha pasado. La noche cubre entonces el firmamento y Rin le tiende la mano como aquella vez, de niños, con esa enorme sonrisa que le conquistó y una mirada que le quema el alma.

—Has tardado mucho, no me quejo. ¿Que tal te fue?

Entonces, cuando puede, sujeta la mano de Rin. Se aferra, ha extrañado el contacto, y se alivia con la calidez de su pareja. Había olvidado cómo se sentía estar a su lado.

—Estabas ahí.

Siempre estuvo ahí, con él... a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Agh, ¿no es mejor si me lo cuentas, idiota?

Entonces camina a su lado, Rin le hace hablar aún cuando Haruka no quiere. Nanase está conforme. Le encanta la voz de Rin, la ha extrañado por tantos años que ahora no se siente con ganas de escuchar la suya.

Nunca fue malo escucharle hablar sin descanso, nunca fue malo escucharle reír a más no poder o presenciar cuando se pone a llorar o abochornarse. Nunca fue suficiente.

Jamás se hartará de Rin.

Sólo eso.

Porque al final de cuentas, siempre le ha amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente hago todos mis fics demasiado cortos... En fin. Esta en parte va enlazada a "Hanami" y "Tú y yo", pero igual es independiente. Me agradó la idea de «Una vida juntos», «No te vayas a donde no te pueda alcanzar», «Formemos una familia juntos, Haru». No sé, me enamoré xD. Y también que sea la luz de Haru... tantas cosas que, mmm, no sé si logré expresar uwu.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
